In The Mean Time
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: What was going through Eli's mind after Clare asked to spend the night? Short ONE-SHOT. Had fun writing it. T because it's for Teens : R


**Author's note: PLEASE READ! I know I am super late on this but I was watching 'umbrella' part one on the internet and this is how it went: "hey Clare what are you doing here" "I wanna spend the night with you" commercial, Adam and Fiona scene "put your bike in the hearse"**

**Me: wtf? Did they just STAND THERE for ten minutes or what? What was said? What was done? erg. So I wrote this fan fic(: it's set up like this: Eli is arguing with himself in his head. Self conflict and what not. So his **_hormones, _heart, **and brain are 'talking to him' and he has to decide which one to listen to. Sounds bad? Please read? Love you….(: lmfao? Btw the way, no dialogue till the very end, just Eli's thoughts. **

(takes place right after Clare says "I wanna spend the night with you")

_Finally! Come on, Eli, do it. She's willing! You've looked at her for too damn long. Just take her upstairs kiss her until she begs for it then make her scream until she cant speak! You know you want to._

_Four kisses. You've shared four kisses with her and now she's here. Telling you to sex it up with her. You aren't going to say no. Just look at her._

_That pale skin, her pink lips. You know you just wanna kiss and lick and bite and ravish every inch of her. Nothing's stopping you now. She wants you to. Do it!_

_Picture it, Eli, picture her under you, moaning your name, pulling your hair. You know you want her hands all over you. You want to feel her. Now's your chance. When is Saint Clare ever gonna offer herself up like this again. Goddamn it, rip her freakin clothes off and be done with it. You've waited this long._

_No, wait, make her beg. Keep telling her no until she begs in the "right ways" and makes YOU moan. Or just throw her in the back of Morty and take away her "Saintliness." It'd be fun, Eli, and you know it. _

_Just do it. It's not that hard. You've done it before and remember how good it felt? You could have that with Clare. She'd be yours. Just take her hand, pull her through the door and into your bedroom…then let her use her voice for something other than church choir._

**Eli. C'mon. Be practical. You're really gonna take her up to your room? Your room that cant even fit two people on the bed? Your room that is so messy, she'd be disgusted? Or are you just gonna take her in the living room and do her in front of your parents? Seriously, Eli. And think about it. Why is she here throwing herself at you? She's not like that. You need to think before you act. Let her explain, then decide, don't be ruled by what's in between your legs.**

Elijah. Think about it. Clare is going through a rough time. She wants to feel loved. She needs to feel loved. But you don't need to take advantage of her broken heart. There are other ways to love her. You don't need to have sex with her to prove that. She loves you, Eli, so take care of her. This isn't what she really wants. She's sad and upset and confused and she doesn't know what she wants. But you know that if you did this, you'd make a mistake. She's regret it and she'd hate you. Be gentle, be nice, but tell her no. You can still invite her in, watch a movie…cuddle maybe, show her you love her in the right ways. And think about her promise to God. Whether you believe or not, you have to respect that she wants to wait. How would you feel taking something so important from her in a moment of doubt? There are other ways of making love, Eli. Prove that to her. Let her know that you care and aren't like those other guys that would take advantage of her when opportunity knocks. Do the right thing for her, not yourself.

"I'll put your bike in the hearse and take you home,"

**Author's note: I kinda liked writing this. I know it was an epic fail, but it was fun. I made the hormones one the longest because that is what should have happened (; Lol(I'm a perv) and the brain kinda of short because it started to sound too much like the heart. I know it's kinda confusing but I hoped you liked it. (: **


End file.
